guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Augury Rock (mission)
Do you need to complete the bonus to get 50k XP or do you always get it first time you complete the "mission"? Would it be a good idea to link to small tips for the different classes here and if so, does any tips like that already exist on guildwiki? :#No, 50K is for the mission only (IIRC). :#It is already linked to in the article under the Primary heading. :--Rainith 15:55, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::I got 52000 for doing the mission + bonus. There was one 50000 and two 1000s, so the 50000 is in addition to the standard awards. -- Gordon Ecker 23:17, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Only for Tyrian characters? I just did this with a Cantha warrior, completed in under 50 seconds, but I did not receive the 50000 exp. Is this normal? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.145.248.114 ( ) }. :I got the 50k XP with both my Assassin and my Rit. That was before the recent updates, though, maybe they changed it. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:58, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :: Had you already ascended in Cantha before that? 84.145.248.114 08:39, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :::With my Rit, no. With my Assassin, yes. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:36, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I just ascended in under 50 seconds with my rit that has ascended in factions, I did not recive the 50k exp. 70.226.170.248 14:40, 21 September 2006 (CDT)Mercurius Ter Maxim 14:41, 21 September 2006 (CDT) User:RedFeather just added this: I have talked to 3 others today that are Weh No Su and they did not get the 50,000xp and mission complete for beating doppleganger. My main character Hadrian Rhedd is Tyrian, but is also Weh No Su. He did not receive the 50,000xp nor get a mission complete. I've sent a bug report to ncsoft support to see whether this is intentional or not.--Xasxas256 09:20, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Vierin Lavonde is Tyrian, and also achieved Weh no Su before Tyrian-ascension. It appears that this bug has been fixed, as I definitely got a mission complete and bonus (I had 17/25 towards Protector after ascending; as there are only 17 missions prior to Ascension and I knew I missed one bonus (Dunes of Despair), the only way this could be was that I definitely got a mission complete and bonus credit). :Xasxas, are you sure you didn't get credit for the mission? The only way to check once you've completed it is to have gotten the bonus and check that Protector progress bar, as Augury Rock doesn't show a swords and shield icon on the map ... :Unfortunately, you still do not get the 50,000 XP for ascending in Tyria if you got Weh no Su first ... bummer, but this appears to be intentional (not sure why, becoming Weh no Su never gives you any more XP than any other Canthan mission, so it's not like you'd be getting an unbalanced 100,000 XP reward or something) ... rats, that would have been 3 juicy skill points there! Amarande 20:12, 1 November 2006 (CST) Anyone else notice if the 50,000 XP has been eliminated? I just completed this mish with a Tyrian and and Elonian, and didn't see them get the 50,000, nor did it state I received it in the chat log (only the 2K for mish and bonus showed). Neither character has mished/quested to the other ascension areas. HanokOdbrook 12:31, 14 June 2007 (CDT) I am not sure if my Tyrian born character got the 50k I'm 80% certain he did. I had just gotten to lvl 20 before the doppelganger. The 50k was not stated in the chat log. When I checked my xp it was at 198,763. Hikki 04:00, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Does anyone have a Nightfall character that has completed The Command Post and attempted ascension in Tyria? Do you still get the 50,000 XP? Ok, I just completed this on a lvl 14 dervish that didn't have a secondary profession. I ran a sandstorm bomber, so the first time I went through, I killed him, but when he died his enchants ended, simultaneously killing me. I received the 50k exp, and the 1k from the bonus, but I did NOT receive the mission. Needless to say, I promptly ran through again with my lvl 19 dervish and beat him soundly, receiving 1k and a skill point, like the normal mission. Hope this helps 74.221.4.22 16:14, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I just completed this with a Canthan character and got the 50,000 exp. But this character has completed Hunted!- is up to Dasha Vetibule, in fact, and has completed all Kourna quests up to this point, except Mirza Windrunner's (it's a legendary survivor attempt). Apparently, Kournan "ascension" doesn't matter. :I wonder if it only checks for your native ascension first. But that would be silly, because being ascended from any campaign lets you enter FoW etc... I don't know why it would count differently for the 50k xp. (T/ ) 07:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) For Canthans and Elonians... As much as I value an easy 50,000 exp, it's just not worth the time and effort for "foreigners" to grab Ascension before they can get it in their native campaigns. Seeing as it already takes fairly long just to achieve travel in either campaign (no ferrying/runs), by the time you get to Lion's Arch you're at or nearly L20 and probably have max or near-max weapons and armor. If you're from NF you have Heroes, and some may even be L20 as well. But, you start in Lion's Arch, which is really quite far from the Desert. To fight your way to Sanctum Kay in itself is quite a long run...gotta go from LA to ToA, then through Talmark Wilderness, Tears of the Fallen, Stingray Strand...a very, very long trip. Fighting through, it takes at absolute minimum an hour (SF nuker maybe), at most three or four hours. Running through...can you run? I suppose, but then again if you're not a runner then you'd waste just as much time trying to perfect your running skills. In any case it takes some time to get to Sanctum Kay. Then, you've got the three Desert missions. Not only do you have to fight/run to them (a decent chunk of time in itself), but you've got to complete all three! With PUGs it can take a long time and a lot of luck, with Heroes and hench it is easier but still tedious. Dunes of Despair still has problems, especially. Finally, after a quite long ways, you arrive at Augury Rock and face off against Doppleganger. 50 or less seconds later, you get 50,000 exp! But was it worth going to all that trouble when you could have been playing in your native campaign? I don't honestly think so. Especially when you consider the exp rewards of repeatable quests such as the ones in SF - you can easily remake that 50,000 xp in the same time it takes to get to the Desert and Ascend. SO - it seems perfectly understandable, at least to me, why the 50,000 exp reward isn't given out if you're Weh no Su or Hunted! - it's not worth getting. If you really wanted that 50,000 xp, and really worked hard for it by crossing campaigns and fighting to Augury...well, then you really do deserve that hard-earned 50,000 xp. Otherwise though? I don't think so...you drop into Augury for 5 minutes and come out with 3 skillpoints. Not balanced. Besides that, Prophecies characters need the xp much more than Canthan or Elonian ones. Some players aren't even L20 by the time they face Doppleganger, either because they were lazy about quest completion or because they entirely skipped the Maguuma Jungle (fools). They need that 50,000 xp to be able to at least survive in Droks and beyond...Canthans get BZRKL exp gain from quests, and Elonians just get a lot of 1000xp+ quests period. Squeaky wheel gets the grease. Entropy 04:36, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Would just like to point out your time for running might be slightly off, there are plenty of runners that run from LA to sanctum, and even in desert for all the towns. I personly ran some one from LA to Assension in about 2 hours. Though, he was lucky enough to have a friendly and helpfull guild. ::Yes, you're right, but not everyone has friends like that or can afford runs :) It's still more time, trouble, and/or money than it's worth, though...sigh. Entropy 01:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) Gotta agree with Entropy. Canthan and Elonian characters get anywhere from 1-4k from quests, with masters in Nightfall giving over 5k sometimes. Prophesies characters get 500 xp average from quests, much less then the amount Canthan and Elonian characters get. Also, Prophesies missions give 1k xp and 1 skill point, and an additional 1k xp for the bonus. Elonian and Canthan Characters get 1k xp and 1 skill point per level of award, and there are three levels (standard, expert, and masters). As a result, Prophesies characters need that xp more than Canthan and Elonian characters do, and like Entropy said, if you're willing to fight your way to ascension before doing it in your own campaign, then you deserve the 50k xp. If you've already ascended (or in my case beat your original campaign), then the 50k xp is really not needed as much, as your already lvl 20. 50k Is Important to Legendary Survivors The main point of getting ascended through Prophecies before Cantha or Elona is the EXTRA 50k you can gain out of it... used primarily for those players attempting to obtain a Legendary Survivor status. :What I did with the Dervish was I got ferried at lvl 3 to Cantha, where I did all the KC quests to lvl to 11 or 12, and then I used a modded running build to run to and through sanctum, and to all the desert missions. From there I did the desert missions with the help of a few friends and ascended at lvl 14 using a sandstorm bomber, as mentioned above. I then was a lvl 19 Dervish without a secondary in Dragon's Lair. Lvl 20 wasn't all that difficult, and after making it to the Eye of the North, I moved back to NF to get my secondary so I could run Droks for money. The whole point of this exercise (which took less than two days, 16 hours of logged time) was to create a runner so I could get some quick cash. :It worked like a charm. The Ascension from prophecies I have to say was faster than the native campaign, because I don't like the Istan quests and because of the running abilities of the dervish. 10.10.20.183 19:34, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, "ascending" via Naphui Quarter and Hunted! both deny the 50k xp, but does anyone know whether doing Hunted! on a Tyrian or Canthan character (so no "ascension") prior to Augury Rock denies the character the 50k xp?--Lavos 20:49, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :It shouldn't, since iirc you have to ascend in your own campaign. --Shadowcrest 20:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Just got 50k xp bonus with a Canthan Rt/E. Started with 194,001 xp, ended with 246,101 xp. Here's what I had done (don't recall order): *Factions **Did up through Mayhem in the Market, which takes you to Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) (have not done Vizunah Square (mission)). **Took but did not complete Minister's Test. *Nightfall **Ready for step 2 of The Time is Nigh. *Eye of the North **Took all three quests to get you to Boreal Station (but once i finished the Canthan one, the others disappeared). **Did Hero Tutorial. **Took Against the Destroyers. Looked into the Scrying Pool and took all quests in Hall of Monuments. *Prophecies **Went to Lion's Arch. **Friend ran me to Sanctum Cay. **Ran with EOTN heroes using Charge! around the Crystal Desert to do Dunes of Despair, then Elona Reach, then Thirsty River, then Augury Rock (mission). **Have not taken any Quests (Prophecies). **Most missions I've done had a combination of people and NPC's (soloing easier; variety of other people sometimes more fun). I don't think most of that matters. Just as long as you have not started the ascendance path in another chapter. I've never tried for Prophecies Ascendance (before ascendance in the other chapters) and noticed not getting the 50,000xp. Is it worth the effort? Yeah, if you plan to eventually do those missions anyways and you don't mind doing them early. If you think the missions are fun. If the idea of the 50,000 bonus makes you happy. If you like to fight the double before you character has gained a ton of skills. --Mooseyfate 18:49, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Change to the Mission Presumably as part of the Hard Mode changes, the secondary to the Augury Rock mission has changed. Quite ridiculously, considering it's pitiful challenge for most professions (most notably, non-Core), the time-limit has been increased to the gargantuum 10 minute mark. For the sake of reducing your necessity to check, and to prove my claim, I present to you: http://img413.imageshack.us/img413/6827/gw434zy6.jpg Pathetic, if you ask me. 82.11.78.14 14:11, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Real pathetic. making "normal mode" easy so that hardmode will be hard? lame move. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:33, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :did it in hardmode today, now has 2 minute limit on bonus. -Miral 09:32, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :funny thing about hard mode, if you use any useless skills or preparations with long cast times, your doppelganger will do them before fighting. made beating it pretty easy as he spent the first 10 seconds casting favorable winds and such. ::Faster if you use Empathy/Spiteful Spirit and use a blocking stance and wait for his IAS to be his downfall. --Kale Ironfist 07:44, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Bug? I clearly remember that after beating the mission, Glint says her lines and then your character runs into the alclove at the back...it contains a magical warp-circle looking thing that teleports you to The Dragon's Lair. But, since quite some time ago, at least for me, this object has not appeared. So I run into this empty alclove that magically teleports me...It looks very strange visually since I know a thing should be there and it's not appearing. I don't know if it is just me or if they removed the warp thingy a long time ago...was kinda hoping that it would have been fixed eventually in patches or whatnot, but I guess that didn't happen. Anyways this is what I am talking about: Usually there would be a bunch of golden circle things moving around in there, sort of what the animation for Distortion looks like...but it is missing. (T/ ) 14:45, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :I just ascended my mesmer, and the effect was there for her. : :No idea why it would be missing for some people but there for others. —Dr Ishmael 01:22, 1 July 2007 (CDT) It just happened again to my ranger from factions. No gold teleporter thingy. I wonder what this is. Fast Levelups? If you die and have a pet or degen kill the dopp, you apparently get 50k XP. I also get the impression that if you leave before it teleports you, it will also consider the mission incomplete. Is this true? If such is the case, can you do it again for another 50k? :When I sandstorm bombed him his death released a few of his enchantments, killing me. I got 50k but not the mission. Tried it again, nada. Just the mission. 10.10.20.183 19:37, 22 December 2007 (UTC) GWEN Strategy I just went to complete ascension on my Assassin after having beat GWEN, and I figured I'd play with some strategies, immediately I realized the new Elite Blessings and figured I'd give It a shot, Ran into the fight with only Ursan Blessing on the skill bar and he never used it, beat him in about 20 seconds. I'm not sure if it works with Raven Blessing or Volfen Blessing, but still a very simple way to win. No strategy involved at all, just spam the attacks. :My first thought on reading that was that the Doppleganger was somehow like Heroes and couldn't use PvE-only skills for some reason. However, I tested with A Touch of Guile, "You Move Like a Dwarf!", and Feel No Pain, and it used all three of them. Then I tested the other two Blessings, and just like Ursan, it won't use them. —Dr Ishmael 20:36, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :: ebon vangurad assassin support and empathy will beat him in under 10 secs EotN Skill Set in HM. While doing the Z-Mission I just thought to try 3 skills for the heck of it. YMLaD, Assassin Support, then Pain Inverter. Nothing else on skill bar. Usually kills it in HM in 10 to 20 seconds. RIGHT after cut scene do YMLaD, Assassin Support, Pain Inverter and maybe hit YMLaD again when it comes back. Not even a challange. I do have the Norn, Asuran, and Vanguard titles above level 4 on all my characters also.--Diggler 16:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Almost any PvE skills make this not a challenge... The problem is having access to those skills. RoseOfKali 19:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Triple XP bonus? Do you get the weekend triple XP for this mission? :I'd guess you get it for the normal mission/bonus reward, but not for the extra 50K. —Dr Ishmael 12:35, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, 156,000 xp is huge. That's enough for 7 levels and a half or so...I doubt ANet would give triple XP on the bonus 50k, since I think that's your reward for "Ascending" rather than mission completion. (T/ ) 12:37, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Can someone confirm those informations? ::::I just completed it, and I know I didn't get 150k xp. Ghost1 21:12, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Access to Mission If a native character has already ascended from Nahpui Quarter or the like, can they gain instant access to this mission and therefore get to Dragon's Lair? ::no Renegade Shinobi 19:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Why a separate page for tactics on this mission? Why not merge this with the Guide to defeating doppelganger? It seems weird to have a walkthrough section that basically says, the real walkthrough section is on another page. Quizzical 08:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Assassin EZ kill Lol.. this wuz a few seconds for me: Permasin/deadly arts. it took my almost 24 seconds to beat him. 16 shadow arts/ 12 dealy arts Renegade Shinobi 20:07, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Bonus I always thought that the 50k exp was for completing the bonus, and not the standard reward. Back in the day before this outpost was an actual mission, and Protector title did not exist, people were raving about tricks on how to complete it in time to get the 50k exp. Has this been changed? I will be testing this soon, once I get my mule character there, but if someone else already has any kind of proof, it would be helpful. A decisive proof of whether this is bonus or not is to complete it on a character who has NOT done Nahpui or Hunted! yet. The first time, fail the bonus (just sit there and wait it out for 10+ minutes befor killing Doppel) and confirm how much exp you get, then go in a second time and complete the bonus, then check exp again. See also Talk:Doppelganger#Exp. RoseOfKali 23:25, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :50k is the reward for ascension, it's neither the mission or the bonus reward. If you complete this for the first time on a character in NM under 10 minutes, you get 52k. —Dr Ishmael 21:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Bah! Ok, I'm still doing this on my survivor. :P Glad I didn't just finish Hunted, I'm at Consulate in Elona. Either this used to be different and they changed it when they made Augury a mission outpost, or people used to be stupid and I believed them that I had to beat it under 1 minute to get the 50k. :P In any case, this DID use to be a 1 minute bonus. Either that, or everyone has gone completely loony. RoseOfKali 22:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::Be forewarned: I just completed this (including bonus) with a Paragon who has not completed Hunted! (and while KC is mapped, I haven't stepped outside). In fact, I have The Time is Nigh in my quest log (altho I caught a Docks Ferry earlier). The character did "ascend" because the Profession Changer in GToB will now allow second profession changes (and would not before the mission). I did not receive a 50,000XP ascension bonus; I got only the standard 2,000XP for M+B. (Perhaps needless to say, I specifically ascended here for the XP bonus and am very disappointed I wasted my time ... I could have been unlocking more heroes or PvE skills.) --— ZeeWabbit 02:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::The third bullet of rewards section in the article notes this possibility. RoseOfKali 09:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) This is Rediculeously easy on an Asassin I beat my dopleganger on my level 18 sin in 4 attacks. use the skills from left to right, quickly as he tends to hit you hard ;) My armour was Seitung (55) Skills: Dagger Mastery 12, Deadly arts 12 (I used minor runes to bump me up) Skyfiire 20:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :And he didn't kill you first? How interesting, you have more luck than me. :P RoseOfKali 20:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, I done it again on the same assassin (Now lvl 20 thanks to 50kxp) and here is the video | (Click Here) Skyfiire 21:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Anomaly? Doppelganger does not have a pet (when you have one) Went against my dopple, wanting to see what pet he has when I have my Tiger--he had none. This will make things even easier (especially if you don't yet have the PVE-only skills discussed above). Any one else try, and find the dopple with a pet? If not, should this not be added to the notes? GW-Susan 03:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's in the guide, though not on this page. Feel free to add it --Gimmethegepgun 04:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Doppelganger hasn't had a pet since Prophecies only days. It's a quite well known strategy. (T/ ) 04:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No, don't add it here - all tips/advice for actually fighting the doppelganger go on the Guide, so this page can stay relatively clean. —Dr Ishmael 15:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC)